


Worse scrapes than this

by OhGoshOhJeez



Series: spies are forever [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, handjobs, owen is a bottom until he gets angry, they just fuck in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Summary: “Ah, you’re not getting off that easily.”“Poor choice of words considering...The situation.”Owen grinned widely, his free hand trailing down Curt’s chest, and further, until his palm was pressed against Curt’s crotch.“Oh no, I think it was a perfect choice of words.”





	Worse scrapes than this

As soon as their hotel door was closed, Curt was quickly turned and pinned against it, Owen’s hands on his shoulders, staring daggers at him.

“I can’t believe you, Mega, you almost jeopardized the whole mission!”

Oh no. He used his last name. He must be  _ pissed _ .

“Yeah, but I didn’t. We made it out like we always do.”

Owen took a deep breath, as if trying to calm himself.

“The only reason we made it out of there with our lives is because that  _ idiot  _ guard managed to shoot himself in the foot, if that hadn’t happened, we’d be rotting in a body bag somewhere right now.” His grip tightened on Curt’s jacket lapels. 

“We’ve gotten out of worse scapes before, what’s the big deal?”

“The ‘big deal’ is that this  _ scrape  _ was your fault.”

“Come on, Owen,” Curt brought his hand up to Owen’s face, stroking his cheek softly. “Can’t we...Kiss and make up?”

Owen chuckled, humorlessly, and before Curt could anticipate it, he fisted a hand in Curt’s hair, pulling his head back roughly. Curt hissed in pain, and Owen leaned in closer, their lips almost touching.

“Oh, so that’s how you want to play this?” He growled, and Curt shivered involuntarily. 

Curt leaned in, trying to kiss him, but Owen pulled away, tsking.

“Ah, you’re not getting off that easily.”

“Poor choice of words considering...The situation.”

Owen grinned widely, his free hand trailing down Curt’s chest, and further, until his palm was pressed against Curt’s crotch.

“Oh no, I think it was a perfect choice of words.”

Curt felt a mixture of dread and arousal wash through him, as he considered the implications of that sentence. 

Owen let up, taking a few steps backward, looking Curt up and down.

“Undress...And get on the bed.” Curt flushed at Owen’s commanding tone, and did what he said, unbuckling his pants and sliding them down, his shirt joining them in a pile on the floor.

He walked to the bed, avoiding looking Owen in the eyes.

He propped himself up against the headboard, spreading his legs slightly.

Owen undid his tie, wrapping it around his fist before approaching the bed.

“You know, when I said ‘undress’ I meant everything.” He gestured towards Curt’s briefs.

“Why don’t you come over here and take them off for me?”

Owen smiled, climbing on the bed, positioning himself between Curt’s thighs.

“Hands.” He said, stretching out the tie.

“Is this really necessary?” 

“I know how handsy you get when you want to come.”

Curt blushed, and offered his hands to Owen. He wrapped the silk tie around his wrists, tightening it into a knot.

Next, he took a hold of the waistband of Curt’s underwear, and pulled them down his legs, chucking them into the corner.

He trailed his hands up Curt’s thighs, before spreading them wider.

“Hard already, hm?” Owen said, stroking his hand up the length of him. “Does this really turn you on that much?”

Curt didn’t answer, instead he bit his lip and shut his eyes as Owen wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping him slowly.

“I hate to tell you this, darling, but you won’t be coming for a long, long time tonight.”

“Owen-”

“Hush.” Owen scooted backwards, and lowered his head, and licked a stripe up his cock, before taking the head of it in his mouth. 

Curt’s hips thrust upwards, and Owen held his hips down with firm hands.

He took more of him into his mouth, until he’d engulfed him completely, the warmth of his mouth sending shockwaves of pleasure through Curt’s body.

He bobbed his head, his brown eyes snapping up to look into Curt’s.

“Owen, I-”

Owen pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, staring at Curt, hungrily.

“That’s all you’re getting for now, love. Why don’t you return the favour?”

He unbuttoned his pants, pulling his briefs down just enough to free his cock. He gave himself a leisurely stroke, before kissing Curt, and moving him, switching places.

“Come now, sweetheart, I don’t have all night.” 

Curt nodded, and shimmied down, making Owen chuckle. 

When his head was between Owen’s thighs, he felt a hand grip his hair, and looked up at Owen, who was slack-jawed, his eyes glazed over.

“Open up, love.” 

He did, and Owen gripped his cock, pushing it inside his mouth. He forced his head down until the tip of his dick touched the back of his throat, making him gag. He heard Owen hiss, before his hair was being pulled, and he felt him thrust up into his mouth, getting impossibly deeper. He thrust in and out, until Curt’s eyes watered, and his throat felt raw.

“Fuck, Mega...I should use you like this more often.” Owen’s voice was rough, and he groaned as Curt licked him. “I like you quiet like this. My prick in your mouth...Maybe I should just keep you around for this, hm? Just...Just use you like the little slut you are.”

Curt moaned around him, the vibrations around his cock pushing Owen over the edge. His hips bucked, and he came deep down Curt’s throat with a low moan. 

“That’s it...Good boy. You’re such a good boy, taking my cock like that.” He said, after coming down from his high. He stroked Curt’s hair, letting him pull off.

“You did so well, love. Let me take care of you.” Owen leaned forward, kissing Curt deeply, tasting himself on Curt’s tongue. He reached down, and wrapped a hand around Curt’s cock, which leaked into his hand. He bit down gently on Curt’s tongue, and pumped him quicker, until he was coming in Owen’s hand with a choked off groan. 

“There you go.” Owen whispered, kissing Curt’s forehead.

Curt smiled, goofily, and laid beside him.

“Am I forgiven?” He said. His voice was rough from having his throat fucked, and it made Owen’s heart pound.

“We’ll see.”

 


End file.
